(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of fitness industries which simulate exercise bicycle rides and amusement rides with ascending motion.
In particular “Elevating Exercise Bicycle” provides for independent speed and resistance control of vertical motion on upward and predetermined down ward motion.
(2) Prior Art
Existing exercise bicycles for workout and training are well known in the art. Conventional type bicycle simulators for use by the fitness industries and gym are stationary and simple. Elevating Exercise Bicycle offers movement of amusement ride and workout equipment in one. A typical system employs occupant seat with restraint seat belt to prevent accident at the elevated position during the exercise. The seat assembly is mounted on the tubular bicycle frame attached to the parallelogram mechanism to maintain upright position of the occupant back rest on various levels. The seat pitching angle changed some degree when the seat reaches the top most level of the ride to create some excitement. The upper and lower arm of parallelogram are mounted to base flame on one ends and to the bicycle frame on the other ends. The mounting locations of the actuators is determined in geometrical configuration, engineering tradeoffs, equation of motion and safety point of view to be used for the simulation. Three actuator systems for triangular pattern is the minimum on the sophisticated motion base system offering multiple axes of motion. For Elevating Exercise Bicycle, one actuator is required to perform lifting function and one additional actuator is installed to serve as safety cylinder. This cylinder has no lifting capacity.
The cost and complexity for this hydraulic system and frame structure is relative inexpensive for fitness industry and amusement field of applications. The initial and operating cost is in the same level as treadmills and other cardio equipment. In particular in the field of amusement rides, the vertical motion provides excitement and fulfill the purpose as workout machine. The conventional type of exercise bicycle does not offer this kind of function which will attracts the occupant to spent longer time on the equipment for the sake of their health.